Onarion Faplion 1
Onarion Faplian is an average highschool student with a secret; he loves to masturbate to anime and manga whenever he has free time. While pretending to be a normal and outstanding student (top grades and class rep), he also frequents adult anime video shops, where is he a regular costumer. One day, the store clerk, to whom our protagonist is familiar with for several years, tells him about his newest product: TEH most erotic work of anime to be produced, so exclusive that he got a few beta copies for reviews from reliable consumers. Eagerly, Onarion buys the DVD and rushes home, not minding that the DVD box is a little heavier than usual. Onarion gets home, tells his mother that he will put out an all-nighter for an upcoming test, and climbs up the stairs into his room where he rips off his pants and snaps the disc into his dvd player right away. Indeed, it was the HOTTEST hentai to be made and he is in paradise with the longest climax he has experienced so far. Upon recovering, he notices something. A tiny red light titilating from the corner of the discarded DVD box. His face goes cold. Freaking out, he covers his shame from the recording camera and rushed to the box, grabbing it and slamming it to the floor. But an audio track begins playing from the wrecked box: "We have recorded your masturbating session entirely. If you do not wish for this video to be leaked to the internet, Wait by the dumpster tomorrow after school." The next morning, Onarion, still shocked by the recent events, tries to have a normal day. When the time comes, he goes to the dumpsters where he sees another student - from HIS OWN CLASS - waiting. He approaches him and tactfully asks what is going on, not revealing the events of yesterday. The other guy, Takeru, is also amiss. He too got "called" by someone to this stop. Suddenly, they both hear footsteps and a female figure. "Dokigengyo, participants! Good timing-" "What is going on here?!!" They both ask. "Ara ara, are we feisty today? I´ll explain the rules: You have both been taped masturbating to adult anime: the sickest and lowest act mongrels like you love to do. And only one of you will walk out of here with his honor unscathed." "What?" "You two will compete. Here." She produces a small portable dvd-player and inserts a disc. The very same anime Onarion fapped to yesterday. "What is the meaning of this?!" Onarion shouted. "You both have to COMPETE. And whoever LOSES IT first will get his video leaked into the school server. Better start now. If by the end of the video I dont have a winner, you both lose." "YOU WHORE! " "Ara ara, the dog doesnt know who the master is..." Will Onarion save his reputation? Will Onarion condemn an innocent man to save himself? Who is this girl? This questions and more will be revealed next time! on FAPMASTER: THE QUEST FOR THE GOLDEN HAND.